Always
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Dorothy Stark's path had been laid out in front of her due to her brother's success. When the Second World War hits, she goes into the army to work under a woman by the name of Margaret Carter. Book 1 Stark Dynasty.
1. Preface

Always

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Dorothy Stark's path had been laid out in front of her due to her brother's success. When the Second World War hits, she goes into the army to work under a woman by the name of Margaret Carter. Book 1 Stark Dynasty.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel Films. I do own the characters that aren't known in this fic such as Dorothy and her daughter, Rebecca and her daughter, Elizabeth.

Authoress Note: I know that I shouldn't be writing any more fics, but I wanted to try my hand at updating this as well as much as I can while I update all of my SPN fics. Plus it's best for me to keep my mind off of what just happened in the ending of Season 14. This will help with my racing heart for now. I hope that you guys like this little prologue/preface.

**Preface**

Stories… everyone loves a good story don't they? That's what I thought too. I loved hearing stories, and even writing them like they were meant to be heard. From the very people that I knew and loved. You're probably wondering who I am… or not… but my name is Elizabeth Stark and I'm a third generation Stark in the legacy of Stark industries that was started with my great-uncle Howard and my grandmother Dorothy.

I guess I should get on with the story right? I think that I may have gotten your interest no? There is many stories to tell with my family and there is no amount of trouble that my family doesn't get into… but we always try to fix it in the end and how we want to keep the people closest to us safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the preface. I know there's not a lot to it, but it is kind of something to start this series up of stories. I hope to have Chapter 1 of Always out shortly. Hopefully it won't take me as long as some of my SPN fics will, so hopefully I'll be able to at least update this once a week. I'm not sure how many fics will be in the Stark Dynasty, but I'll be figuring that out shortly. Until next time guys.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Always. I hope that you guys like this next part of Always.

Romance Lover: I'm happy to know that you like the little preface of this story. I really hope that you like this next part.

Skellington: Thank you. I hope you like this next part.

Kitty-Chan: I'm glad it peaks your interest. I hope that you like this next part.

Whiskey The Pain Away: I'm glad you're looking forward to this. I hope you like this next part.

**Chapter 1**

Stark Expo

1943

A young woman was busy getting ready for the show that would be starting that night. The very expo that her brother She fixed her hair as someone knocked on the door. "Come in." She called as she finished fixing her hair.

A man slowly walked into the room. "Are you ready?"

The woman slowly turned to face the man. She smoothed out her skirt that she wore. "About as ready as I'll ever be Howard."

Howard smiled a cheeky smile as he looked at her. "Shall we show what we, Starks, are made out of, Dorothy?" He questioned with a smile.

Dorothy let out a soft chuckle. "Let's show them your design of the flying car."

Howard pouted a tiny bit. "But it was also your idea. You planted it inside my brain."

Dorothy touched his cheek lightly. "But you made it a reality Howard."

Howard let out a soft huff. "How did I get stuck with a sister like you and in the military no less."

Dorothy wrinkled her nose a little bit. "Come on Howard. They're about to introduce us."

"Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavillion and the World of Tomorrow. A greater world. A better world." The announcer rang out.

Howard helped lead his sister out of her dressing room. "Glad that you're not in your army clothes."

Dorothy looked at her brother with a bit of a sour expression on her face. "What you have something against my military clothes?"

"No, no I don't Dorothy, you know that… but this is an expo…"

"I know… I'm just teasing brother."

Howard let out a soft dry laugh. "You minx."

Dorothy winked teasingly at her brother.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard and Miss Dorothy Stark!" Mandy introduced the siblings.

The two of them entered, and Howard went off leaning down kissing Mandy on the lips.

"I love you, Howard!" A woman from the crowd yelled causing Dorothy to let out a soft chuckle.

Howard moved away from Mandy. "Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all."

The women who were his helpers removed the wheels on the car.

"Yes. Thanks, Mandy." Howard looked out to the crowd. "With Stark robotic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that." He turned on the switch making the car hover off of the ground. It suddenly malfunctioned and fell back onto the stage. "I did say a few years, didn't I?"

The crowd laughed lightly.

Dorothy let out a soft chuckle knowing that her brother wasn't going to take this lying down, he was going to figure out what had gone wrong. Dorothy touched Howard's arm and led him off of the stage.

"I thought it was going to work." Howard said complaining a little bit.

"Howard… you said a few years… give yourself a few years to do just that… prove to them that you can give them a flying car."

Howard turned to look at his younger sister. "Why does it always seem like you have the right thing to say?"

"Because that is what siblings are supposed to do Howard. You know that." Dorothy said offering him a small smile, patting his arm before slowly heading down the hall.

"Where are you off to Dorothy?" Howard called to his younger sister causing her to turn and face him.

"I'm supposed to meet Dr. Erskine." She called back to him as she turned back around. "I'll see you at home, alright Howard?"

"Be careful Dorothy." Howard called back to his sister, his big brother mode kicking into gear. He would always worry about his younger sister. After all she was in the military and he knew how dangerous it was out there.

Dorothy smiled as she pulled her coat closer to her as she walked. Her heels clicked on the ground as she made her way to the recruitment building that was there in the area. She took a soft breath knowing that this meet up with Dr. Erskine would hopefully be good and they go the information that they needed.

"Miss Stark." Dr. Erskine said as he noticed the young woman coming towards him. "I believe we may have someone."

"Oh? After all this time?" Dorothy asked in surprise. She hadn't thought that he would be able to find someone, but it was a good possibility that he had found someone for Project Rebirth.

Dr. Erskine nodded his head. "Come with me." He said as he began to walk down the hall.

Dorothy quickly moved to follow him. Her heels clicked against the floor as she moved with him. She followed him into a room.

"Thank you." He said looking at the MP that was in the room. He then looked at the man that stood there in the room. "So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis."

"Excuse me?" The young man asked looking at Dr. Erskine and Dorothy with a wandering gaze.

"Dr. Abraham Erskine." He said walking over to the young man. "I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve. And this is Agent Dorothy Stark."

Dorothy nodded her head in the direction of the young man.

"Steve Rogers." The young man said softly introducing himself.

Dr. Erskine started to look through his file.

"Where are you from?" Steve asked swallowing the lump in his throat hoping that it wasn't a mistake in him asking.

"Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany. This troubles you?"

Steve shook his head. "No."

Dr. Erskine continued to flip through the pages. "Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities."

"That might not be the right file." Steve said swallowing the lump in his throat knowing that he had been caught by the Doctor.

"No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?"

"Is this a test?"

"Yes." Dr. Erskine said with a nod of his head.

"I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from."

"Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh? I can offer you a chance."

The three of them exited the room.

"Only a chance."

"I'll take it."

"Good. So where is the little guy from, actually?"

"Brooklyn."

He stamped Steve's folder and then handed it to him. "Congratulations, soldier."

Steve slowly opened the file and saw that he was accepted.

Dorothy walked down the hall with Dr. Erskine. "Are you sure that this is the one?"

"Yes, Agent Stark."

Dorothy nodded her head. "Yes, sir…" She said softly knowing that Dr. Erskine was right with his choice. She was just going to have to believe him on it. And it was something that scared her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1. I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. I'll update soon. Reviews are my muse. So if there's anything that you would like to see, please let me know. Until next time guys.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Always. I'm glad that you guys liked the last part of Always. I'm hoping that you guys will enjoy this next part. I do apologize that it took me so long to get this next part out. I'm hoping that I won't be leaving large gaps in updates. I'm really going to try my best to get the chapters out as quickly as I can. Without further ado Chapter 2 Always.

**Chapter 2**

The Training Grounds

Dorothy was in her little office with Agent Margaret "Peggy" Carter. She fixed the uniform that she wore as she looked over at the slightly older woman. "Are you sure that you want to help me today with the new recruits? They aren't going to take too fondly to us."

Peggy let out a small laugh a smile gracing her red painted lips. "I'm sure with the two of us together, we can handle the new recruits don't you think?" She questioned as she crossed her arms dressed in the same exact uniform that Dorothy wore.

Dorothy ran her hand through her hair. "So put them into their places."

Peggy nodded her head. "That's correct." She mused with a smile. "Let's go and see them and see if the new recruits are ready for this."

Dorothy nodded her head and slowly went to follow Peggy. She knew that this was going to be a long day for them. She would once again see Steve Rogers there after seeing him when Doctor Erskine looked him over with great hopes. Her heart thudded in her chest as she walked with Peggy out to the main area where the men were training on the grounds. They walked over to where the new recruits were.

"Recruits, attention! Gentlemen, I'm Agent Carter and this is Agent Stark. We supervise all operations for this division."

"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army." Gilmore Hodge said looking at Peggy with a crude look on his face. He didn't like the fact that a woman was in charge and she was British to boot.

Dorothy looked over at Gilmore with her lips pursed into a thin line. She slowly crossed her arms before clearing her throat.

"What's your name, soldier?" Peggy questioned cutting off Dorothy before she could say anything to Gilmore.

"Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty." He said coyly as he looked at her, his eyes running up and down her body.

"Step forward, Hodge."

He slowly came forward, a smirk on his face.

"Put your right foot forward."

"Mmm… we gonna wrassle? Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like."

Peggy brought her hand back punching him dead in the face knocking him down onto his rear.

Colonel Phillips arrived in a vehicle and got out of it seeing that both Peggy and Dorothy were there. He pushed his hat back some as he looked at the two women. "Agent Carter. Agent Stark."

"Colonel Phillips." Both women said in respect to the older man.

"I see you're breaking in the candidates. That's good." He looked at Hodge who was still on the ground. "Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention 'til somebody comes tells you what to do."

Hodge quickly got up to his feet. "Yes, sir."

Colonel Phillips walked back and forth as he looked at the group of people before him. "General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by me. Weare going to win this war because we have the best me…" He saw Steve standing there in the new recruits. He knew that this wasn't going to be the best place for him. "And because they're gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers."

Peggy looked over at Dorothy seeing that the younger woman was listening to what Colonel Phillips was saying because her brother was part of that division in helping make the first super-soldier.

Dorothy pursed her lips together as she looked over at the smallest of the newest recruits. He looked like he was only 95 pounds soaking wet and a good wind would probably knock him right on down. She felt terrible that Dr. Erksine had picked him, but she knew not to argue with the man. It seemed that he had something in mind and it had something to do with Steve.

"And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell." Colonel Phillips said finishing off what he was telling the new recruits. He looked over at Dorothy and Peggy. "Ladies I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you Colonel Phillips." Dorothy said with a small smile. She looked back towards the group of recruits. Her eyes scanned the group and saw Steve staring at her once again. "Alright ladies as Agent Carter has mentioned earlier we are the supervisors for this division and we will not tolerate any slacking off. Do you understand?"

"Ma'am yes, Ma'am." The new recruits said standing completely still as they answered her.

"Good… that's good. Because we will be making our final choice at the end of the week and you have to put your best foot forward."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of Always. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. I'll try to update as soon as I can with the next part of this fic, but I'm not promising anything due to the fact that I have surgery coming up on July 1st. Until next time guys.


End file.
